1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Electronics Packaging.
2. Prior Art
Printed circuit board construction of electronic circuits has been a standard form of electronic circuit construction for a substantial number of years. The packaging of printed circuit board assemblies, however, is generally not standard, and varies considerably depending upon the nature and end use of the circuit. By way of example, if the circuit is to be used in test equipment or togheter with other circuits in a bigger assembly, the circuit board may be fastened by screws or other fastening devices to a metal chassis of highly functional, though of little esthetic character. If on the other hand the circuit is to be used in a free standing end product, the printed circuit board will generally be coupled directly or indirectly to some form of esthetically pleasing enclosure frequently being formed by injection molding or vacuum forming techniques. In the first type of packaging described, a high degree of functionality is achieved at the expense of esthetics. In fact, in modern-day small computer systems many functional circuits are sold in the printed circuit board assembly form without any enclosure, which circuits are used by the end user by plugging them into appropriately disposed edge connectors within the main computer chassis. In the second type of enclosure whereby substantial esthetic character is achieved, such packaging is relatively expensive because of the cost of tooling and/or individual enclosure parts cost, with significant assembly commonly being associated therewith before the esthetic and functional package is achieved. Further, such packaging techniques generally lack significant versatility, as enclosure tooling is generally applicable only to an enclosure of one size and appearance. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a low cost electronics package and packaging technique which will yield a package of high esthetic character, great versatility and applicability to both a free standing package and as part of larger electronic systems in a rack, panel or chassis mount.
Various types of printed circuit board supports have been proposed in the past. By way of example, printed circuit board supports utilizing slots on adjacent walls of some form of at least partial enclosure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,265,935; 3,288,301; 3,813,582; 4,002,953 and 4,004,194. The printed circuit board supports of these patents, however, generally provide side support for the printed circuit board but do not themselves form complete enclosures providing access to switches, connectors, etc. Further, of course, they are supports of little esthetic character. As it would appear, they are intended for mounting within still another chassis or enclosure giving the suitable esthetic character for the particular application. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,935, methods of closing the ends of the support are disclosed, though here again such closures are without esthetic merit and do not cooperate with the circuit packaged therein for connection, control functions, etc.